People With Disabilities (PWD) are often using communication networks or network-based applications for accessing services such as stenographic transcription or situation description. These applications are often time-critical. For example, when a transcriber is interpreting via the Internet for a hearing impaired user, the data passing between them can be delayed at one or both ends. The amount of delay depends on several factors, such as the physical distance between the two, the amount of traffic on the Internet and intermediate networks, if any, and the speed of any servers, routers or switches processing the transactions or routing data from the transactions. This delay can slow stenographic translation to the point where it is frustrating or even impossible.
Other examples where delay over networks becomes problematic are when users use a videophone to communicate using sign language, and when a person helps to direct the movements of a disabled user by watching actions of the disabled user through a camera and then by directing the user.
Another area where large amounts of network delay can be unacceptable is in the medical arena. If a physician is treating or helping to treat a patient who is on a different continent, the time delay between the two can be cumbersome or even dangerous. When medical procedures such as surgery are being performed, having a reasonable delay between the doctor and patient location can be of paramount importance.
Thus, what is needed is a way of reducing or eliminating network delays when certain classes of people are using the network.